


So long, partner

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akeryu <3 [15]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi and Ryuji are still a cute couple, Akira's dying, Anger, Character Death, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers I guess?, Traitor Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: The plan would've been foolproof.If there wasn't a traitor in the team.(Akechi shoots Akira)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Onesided Akira/Ryuji
Series: Akeryu <3 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656841
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	So long, partner

The gun pressed uncomfortably against Akechi’s leg, the metal pushing harshly into the skin. Or was it just him being hyperaware of the gun and the weight of what he was about to do. He never did in-person killings after all. It was…different this time.

Akira wasn’t inherently bad. From what Ryuji had said to him, Akira had actually been a good friend and leader during the first few excursions to the Metaverse. It seemed like Akira was very easily influenced by his surroundings, and in the end, the people who surrounded him shaped his whole entire personality. It was a shame, really. He and Akira could’ve been good friends, or rivals if Akira hadn’t gone a power trip and abused his power.

His death would also punish the people who hurt Ryuji.

Akechi’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he immediately looked, seeing a text from _Ryuji_ _♥_ _._

_Ryuji_ _♥_ _: I’ll see you there. Text me when you’re going in._

Akechi frowned. Ryuji didn’t tell him that he was going to join.

_I don’t want you to have to see this._

_Ryuji_ _♥_ _: I’m already outside the building. You can sneak me in easy, right?_

_Are you sure?_

_Ryuji_ _♥_ _:_ _Yeah, I wanna see that mf see who betrayed him._

Akechi couldn’t stop himself from smiling, the idea of Akira’s reaction to seeing his supposed best friend before dying was…exciting.

Sae-san handed over the phone, the edges of the walls and floor pulsing ever so slightly, something that Akechi wouldn’t’ve noticed if he didn’t know the Phantom Thieves plan. The corridors were empty, Sae’s mind having not filled them in. He quickly darted out, emerging at the entrance, searching for Ryuji.

“Akechi!” Ryuji ran towards him, arms reaching out for a hug. Although Akechi very much wanted one, they had limited time, so he simply grabbed Ryuji’s hand and ran into the interrogation room, telling the guard to leave.

The cognitive room had a very believable cognitive version of Akira, which was blinking up at him confusedly. Akechi scoffed, already exiting the Metaverse through his phone. The walls pulsed again, and a smug Akira faced him. Akechi laughed at how quickly Akira’s expression switched.

“W-what?” Akira’s eyes flicked to Ryuji. “Why are you here?”

“How very, very sad…you thought you were so smart, didn’t you?”

Akira ignored him, instead staring at Ryuji with a pained expression. “Ryuji…no, you didn’t. You didn’t, right? This is all in my head, right?”

“Imagine,” Akechi purposefully cut him off, shutting Akira up. “Being such a bad leader that you allow your other teammates to bully another one of your own.”

“Wha-”

“Imagine being so cruel and abusing one of your own members to the point that they turn to your ‘enemy’. Akira, you were foolish to think that everyone blindly follows your word.”

“But Ryuji!” Akira still didn’t even look at him, eyes locked onto Ryuji. “W-we’re best friends…right?”

“You left me.” Ryuji’s voice was the quietest of them all, but it seemed to cut through the air, effectively silencing Akira. “In Shinjuku, remember? Or are you such a dick that you forgot that you left me to possibly get molested?”

“Morgana told me-”

“That effin’ cat tells you to do everything!” Ryuji snapped, and Akira flinched. “Akechi was the one to help me, not you! You were meant to be my best bro, but as soon as everyone else came, you joined in on their bullying as well!”

“No one bullied you, Ryuji-”

“Yes they did!” Ryuji’s mouth opened and closed multiple times, but nothing came out, as if his brain couldn’t quite work out how to word his anger. Akechi reached out and held his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“It must hurt. Hearing the truth.” Akechi spoke again, trying to hold back laughter. “After all, you like Ryuji, don’t you?”

“Wha-” Akira spluttered. He growled and slammed his hand on the table. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m not stupid, Akira. Although it is strange that you’d mistreat the person you like.”

“You…like me?” Ryuji asked Akira, scrunching up his face in disgust when Akira only sheepishly looked at the table. “As if I’d ever like someone like you.”

“Ryuji, you don’t understand-no one was bullying you-just, look this doesn’t have to happen-”

“I’m bored.” Akechi interrupted calmly, pulling out his gun and turning off the safety. Akira’s gaze followed it, his eyes widening when it finally hit him.

“Please, you don’t have to do this-”

Akechi pulled Ryuji in for a kiss, arm slipping around his waist. He turned Ryuji around so his back was to Akira, and let him nuzzle his face into Akechi’s neck. Smiling, he pointed the gun at Akira’s head. “Thought you might enjoy the show. After all, you’ll never have the chance to have this opportunity.”

“No, no, no, NO! You don’t have to do this-please, please-I DON’T WANT TO DIE-”

The gunshot echoed loudly in the small metal chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a loooooong time, my laptop broke and I had to get it fixed. I'm back! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
